


The more i want to escape the less possible it seems

by AllenTraduction



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Translation, Vampire Bites, Wet Dream
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction
Summary: Il se demandait si c'était la mort, si elle venait le chercher et l’emmenait loin d'ici.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Kudos: 19





	The more i want to escape the less possible it seems

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the more i want to escape the less possible it seems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843942) by [summerdayghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost). 



Les dents de Dracula s'enfoncèrent dans le côté du cou de Jonathan et déchirèrent la peau. La douleur était différente de tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

Le caractère physique de celui-ci était similaire au moment où un chien avait mordu son bras quand il était garçon. Sauf, bien sûr, que le chien s'était immédiatement enfui après l'avoir mordu, Dracula restait et buvait le sang.

Avec le chien, ça n'avait pas été si grave. Il a pleuré pendant une heure après, mais c'était plus un sentiment de trahison qu'autre chose. La blessure a guéri d'elle-même dans la semaine.

Maintenant, il se demandait si c'était ça la mort. Il y avait des façons plus étranges de partir, il en était sûr. Le fait qu'il ne puisse réellement penser à aucun n'était pas important. Il était étourdi de toute façon.

Jonathan ne pouvait pas réellement voir Dracula. Il était allongé sur le côté et l'home était derrière lui, le tenant comme si ils étaient amants. D'une certaine manière, il savait qu'il était se qui était le plus proche d'un amant aux yeux du comte Dracula.

La façon dont Dracula suçait et léchait son cou lui procurait une distraction absolument divine. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

Il ne l'a presque pas entendu quand Dracula a chuchoté: "Tu es à moi."

Jonathan se réveilla en sursaut. Il y avait une tache humide à l'avant de son pantalon.

Dracula sourit quand il le vit plus tard dans la matinée, "Bien dormit?"

Le prédateur n'était pas encore rassasier.


End file.
